One-sided
by dream18writer
Summary: Guren now realizes that he feels something for Beni but Ceylan does too. How will this effect them and what will happen at the end of it?


**Author's Note**: _OK this rarely happens but I, myself, felt like crying as I wrote this. I don't know why but because of it I kind of rushed the ending but I hope you like it. Take note this story has a bit of Ceylan/Beni, Guren/Beni and I think I even got a bit of Guren/Ceylan._

_**End of Author's Note**_

* * *

><p>Since the defeat of Vilius the boys have had a relaxing time just enjoying the victory. They had their own celebrations and parties with Mr. White. Gen and Beni even joined and they were honestly enjoying themselves. They still felt a little uncomfortable with the change of suddenly getting friends but they liked it nonetheless.<p>

One day after school Beni couldn't really hang out with them because she had things to do. This disappointed the boys a little bit but they knew she could be busy so they were ok with it. The only boy that was noticeably upset was Guren. Recently he began to notice her more. He also began to think about her a lot. He wasn't sure of this feeling but he had a guess and it would appear everyone else agreed.

"So why don't you ask her out?" Chooki said boldly to him.

Guren looked at him in surprise. "Ask who out? Beni? I don't like her like that." He said with a deep red face.

"Guren you're not fooling anyone." Gen said pointing to Guren's red face.

"Even I can tell." Toxsa said with much confidence.

"I am telling the truth." Guren protested.

"Right?" Chooki, Toxsa and Gen said in unison. After that they began to walk away.

All that was left was Ceylan who was being surprisingly quiet this time. Guren looked at him with concern. Ceylan actually looked a little sad. "Ceylan? You ok?"

Ceylan snapped out of it and got his smile back. "Fine. Completely Fine. I just…" he paused to think. "…I just need to get home. Tell the guys something just came up." After that he ran home leaving Guren completely confused.

When Ceylan finally made it home he went straight to his room. Once in there in got on his bed and crawled into a ball, put his hood over his head and hid it eyes with his goggles.

"What is wrong with me?" He said to himself.

Back to Guren right when Ceylan ran off.

Guren was in complete shock and confusion. He worried about him but currently he could not do anything or more of he knew Ceylan would let him help with what was wrong. So he went to hang out with the others and decided to talk with him later.

The next day at recess the boys continued to tease Guren about his obvious crush on Beni.

"Dude. Just ask her on a date already." Toxsa said.

"Like I said it is not like that." Guren continued to protest.

"Just do it." Chooki said agreeing with Toxsa.

"No!" Guren said getting angry.

While that continued Guren saw that Ceylan got that sad look again. However he seemed to be trying to hide it but it was not working. Even Chooki noticed how weird he was acting.

"Hey Ceylan. What is up?" He asked with concern.

Ceylan looked at him and said, "Nothing. Just thinking about something."

"What?" Toxsa said out of curiosity.

Then Ceylan got red as he said, "Nothing you need to know."

Chooki and Toxsa found this interesting. "It is a girl?" Chooki said with a huge grin.

Ceylan's face got a darker shade of red. "Yep it is a girl." Toxsa confirmed without Ceylan saying anything.

"So who it is?" Chooki said with a lot of curiosity.

"No one." Ceylan protested.

"Come on. You can't hide it. Just tell us. Is it someone we know?" Chooki said trying to get it out of him but Ceylan would not answer.

After awhile of trying to figure out who it was Toxsa finally asked, "it is one sided?"

This caused Ceylan to flinch. He got a really sad look and Chooki and Toxsa did not need an answer because they knew that was it. They actually felt a little bad for their friend. They even forgot they were teasing Guren about his crush.

Suddenly Toxsa thought of something. "Wait. How do you know it is one sided? Did you ask her?"

Ceylan shook it head and said something this time. "I didn't but I know for a fact she likes someone else."

"Really? Who is this girl? Maybe your wrong?" Chooki said trying to cheer him up.

Ceylan looked away and repeated what he said, "You don't need to know. I know she likes someone else and I also know that she is liked back."

This was a huge hint to the point they think they know who it is and now they were really concerned. They looked over at Guren who seemed to also get it and he was just as stunned.

"Don't tell me it's Beni!?" he said. Ceylan looked down but didn't answer but it reaction screamed they were right.

"How and when did that happen!?" Toxsa said who was obviously the most shocked.

"Well…" he stopped to think. "…at first I didn't but when she changed and became friendlier I noticed she is actually pretty cool and cute." He gained a small smile when he said that. "But it is hopeless. She likes Guren and that is a fact. And Guren likes her too." He looked over at Guren with a very sad smile. "And I don't want to get in the way of that. I would rather give up my crush then give up a friend." With that he walked away.

The others just watched him leave. They never thought he would like Beni to the point he would get depressed over it. The others were seriously worried now especially Guren. He is now admitting he also likes her but he also doesn't like that he is hurting his friend like this.

At the end of school Guren and Ceylan didn't talk to each other and went straight home. Chooki, Toxsa and even Gen were worried. They didn't know how this would end. They didn't even thing something like this would happen. Now they regretted teasing Guren but only a little.

This went on for a week and Guren and Ceylan barely talked to each other. They still hung out with everyone even Beni but it was very awkward. Beni could even feel it in the air. Then one day after they hung out and where about to head home Beni came right out in front of everyone and asked Guren, "hey Guren do you want to hang out just the two of us this weekend."

This caused Ceylan to near cry. He left in a hurry after that and went straight home. He left everyone behind with stunned looks but Beni was confused. However she mainly wanted an answer from Guren. She looked at him and saw he was deeply concerned about Ceylan. The others actually already left to make sure he was ok.

"Well?" Beni said still wanting an answer.

Guren looked at her and said, "Sorry Beni but for right now friends are more important to me."

Beni looked hurt a little but she understood. "OK. Maybe sometime in the future then?" She said with watery eyes.

Guren looked at her and smiled. "Sure." Then he too ran after Ceylan to make sure he was alright. When he did Beni shed a tear and walked home a little sad she was rejected, but she let it go after all there is always the future.

Guren ran as fast as he could to Ceylan's house. On the way there he saw the others heading out. He ran up to them and asked, "Is he ok?"

"Don't know. He locked himself in his room and refuses to answer us." Chooki explained.

Guren knew this was serious but he had to talk to him. The others left it to him and even wished him luck. Guren went up to his room and knocked on the door. "Ceylan? You ok?" He sounded very concerned.

Ceylan did not answer. Guren put his ear on the door and heard faint sniffles. He figured Ceylan was crying right now. "Ceylan open the door. I want to talk to you."

Ceylan at first didn't answer but then he said, "Why? I don't want hear what happened."

"Ceylan just listen. I rejected her." Guren said.

It got silent again and Guren wondered what happened but then he heard a click. The door opened revealing a hooded Ceylan with his goggles covering his eyes. "Why did you do that?"

"Because it hurts you. Just like you I would rather give up on my crush then give up a friend?" Guren said quoting Ceylan that day.

"But didn't you really like her?" Ceylan in confusion.

"Don't know. I am not that upset that I rejected her, so how knows." Guren said smiling.

Ceylan was confused and Guren could see that even with most of his face covered. "Ceylan it is fine. Like I said it is not like that. I like her but not like that. I like her as a sister right now. I don't want to date her." Guren explained.

Ceylan looked down said, "ok."

Guren smiled and went in to remove his goggles. "So come on cheer up. Now you have a chance."

Ceylan had really watery and red eyes but he smiled and said, "I guess but I think I will wait. Like I said and what was proven right now she likes you. I want to make sure I tell her when I actually have a chance." He had to laugh at himself now. Then he looked up at Guren and said, "Sorry you had to give up right now but thank you for the chance."

"No problems buddy." Guren said with a smile. "Will you be ok now?"

"I know I will." Ceylan said with a genuine smile now. "Thanks."

Guren smiled back and when home shortly after. After that things pretty much went back to normal the only real difference now is that Ceylan is talking to Beni a lot more. Beni didn't seem to mind but still it was obvious her crush was on Guren. However she also seemed to enjoy Ceylan's company, so it really could go either way now. The others watched at their relationships grow and they even wondered who Beni would end up being within the end. They would just have to wait and see.


End file.
